The Secrets of the Druids
by druidprotecter
Summary: Set in season 3: Lydia's third cousin Brigitte Martin moves to Beacon Hills with her father to investigate the happenings of the town and in the process falls for Isaac Lahey. What effect will the addition of another supernatural being have on Beacon Hills? write a review! I want your feed-back! And please follow and favorite! Help me reach 100 followers!
1. Arrival

Brigitte stared out the window of her father Alister's ford focus, blowing condensation and drawing x's and o's to keep herself busy. There was no hiding her apprehension in reuniting with her fabulous, fashionable cousin Lydia. The two hadn't spoken since they were 13, when Lydia started to date boys. Brigitte didn't want to be in that car let alone the state of California. She missed her home in small town Oak Park, Indiana. She missed all her friends, all her **real **family. The only thing she and Lydia Martin had in common was a last name.

Looking out the window and zoning out on all the houses that passed by, Brigitte traced on her right forearm the intricate loops and curves of her light blue druid tattoo. Her aunt and uncle wouldn't be able to see it; druid tattoos were invisible to normal people. Brigitte looked over at her Dad's tattoos and followed the byzantine pattern. They were much more intricate than hers. "How come your tattoos are more detailed?"

"Because mine," Her father said, "have had more time to grow."

"Whatever that means," Brigitte mumbled. Her father was always speaking cryptically. Guess that's what you have to deal with when your dad is a druid, she thought. Brigitte was new to the whole druid world, having only been a part of it for a little over a year. The small druid order she left behind in Indiana she considered to be her true family. Now she had to find family with Lydia. If Lydia could see the tattoos there was sense in Alister's ventures.

Doubt overpowered Brigitte's facial features as she mulled over the unlikelihood of Lydia having the potential of being a druid. Her father wasn't a druid like Brigitte's was, and they were only third cousins. There was only a minimal chance of druid capabilities being buried in Lydia's genes. Brigitte hated that she was being dragged out here, even more so that her father had lied and told the other Martin's that the reason they were moving to California was because she was arrested for stealing from a Target and needed a wake-up call.

"Honestly Dad, do I _look _like a criminal?" Brigitte whined as Alister pulled into the Martin's driveway.

"No, and I hope you never do," Alister chuckled, "Wipe that scowl of your face Brigitte, it's not flattering."

"I just don't understand why we have to visit before we even unpack. There's about a million things I could be doing right now, and instead I'm here."

"Don't be snippy just because you're afraid of Lydia."

"I am NOT afraid of Lydia. I'm worried about her not understanding what we're about. We don't cackle over cauldrons or dance around fires. From what I've seen from her Facebook she doesn't seem like one who is connected with nature."

"You weren't connected with it a year ago either," Alister reminded, "Now we better get out of the car before they start to think we're nut-jobs congregating in the driveway."

Brigitte laughed and commented with a smile, "But we are a bunch of nut-jobs."

As they got out of the car Alister replied, "There's my sarcastic daughter."

The Martin house was intimidating in itself, but as the pair walked up and rang the door bell Brigitte was flooded with a true nervousness. "What if Lydia actually can see the druid tattoo? What if she tells everyone and they think she's crazy? What if she doesn't remember me? What if she doesn't like me? What if she thinks I'm a weirdo? Well, I am a weirdo: a weirdo with natural given gifts and a purpose to keep nature in balance." All of these thoughts paraded around inside Brigitte's head as Lydia opened the door and rushed and gave her Uncle Alister and Brigitte a hug. "I'm so glad you're here! How was the flight, exhausting? Come in! Are you hungry? Mom made chicken marsala!" Lydia babbled.

"The flight was long, but okay. It's so good to see you Lydia, look how you've grown up. Thank you for having dinner, we're starving. Where are your parents?" Alister said.

"In the kitchen, Uncle Alister. Straight through that hallway and on the left." answered Lydia.

"Thanks Lydia. And from now on just call me Uncle Al, it's easier," Alister said as he walked down the hallway, leaving the two girls behind. Brigitte and Lydia stood in the foyer for an awkward minute until Brigitte broke the silence. "Your house is beautiful Lydia, how have you-," was all Brigitte could get out before Lydia retorted, "Thanks just don't steal anything from it." Brigitte watched with disbelief as Lydia strutted into the kitchen wearing 6 inch heels. Who wears heels around the house, thought Brigitte.

"Well, this is gonna be great," Brigitte murmured to herself as she joined her family in the Kitchen.


	2. The Beginning

Brigitte carefully placed the stencil between her previous work and the molding of her bedroom door and sprayed silver paint over it and let it dry for two minutes before peeling it away. She walked to the center of her new room and slowly turned, admiring her work. Painting her room a light olive color had only taken an hour, but creating a silver vine of twisting stems and leaves that divided the olive wall in half had taken the whole night. She now had a perfect, nature inspired room. Brigitte surveyed her new room appreciatively. She arranged her queen sized dark oak bed on the wall facing the triple paneled window. Flanking her bed on either side were two bed stands with lamps on them. Her dark oak desk, boudoir, and bookcase were on the wall to the right of her bed, awaiting the mounds of catch-up homework she would receive tomorrow from her new high school. Her closet was on the wall to the left of the bed accompanied with her bedroom door and her bathroom door. Brigitte nodded satisfactorily at her work. She believed everything had a place, and right now she felt her place was being passed out in her bed. She dropped herself onto her navy polka-dotted sheets with an exasperated sigh and closed her eyes.

She thought of Lydia and how she acted like peaches and honey around the adults but snippy towards her. She hadn't said anything about the druid tattoo, which was good, but that didn't mean she didn't notice it. Brigitte pushed away thoughts of Lydia and told herself she'd deal with whatever Lydia threw at her. Now, she needed to welcome sleep.

Just as Brigitte was beginning to doze off there was a knock at her door. "Brigitte, are you awake?" Her dad called from outside the door. Brigitte saw the clock on her bed stand read 10:30pm as she sat up in bed and answered, "Yeah dad, come in!" Alister stepped through the door and sat on the bed next to Brigitte.

"I know this move is hard for you and you think Lydia is a long shot, but I want you to know that I do appreciate you agreeing to come. I know your mother lives in Indiana and so does Edaine and Will. You sacrificed a lot in coming here and I want you to have faith that it wasn't for nothing," acknowledged Alister. Alister pulled out a little blue box with a bow and handed it to Brigitte.

"A bribe? How could you think I'd be so easy to win over?" Brigitte said with a quirk in her eyebrow and a sly smile. She took the lid of the box off and found keys inside. "You brought the bike! I thought you said we were leaving it in Indi?! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!" cried Brigitte as she raced towards her bedroom door.

"Brigitte, stop. You don't have to go see it now. It hasn't changed in the couple days you've been separated from it. Go to sleep, you can drive it to school tomorrow."

"Okay," Brigitte surrendered as she went back to her bed and Alister left the room. "Night!" he called out as he shut her door behind him. He walked down the stairs to his office and dialed the number of the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic. "Deaton? Hi, it's Alister….Yes, we're here. Not all of us though, just me and my daughter…if we need more we'll send for them…..Yeah, okay I'll call you tomorrow." Alister hung the phone up and pulled his Druid lore book out of the card board moving box and placed it on his desk. He then grabbed his beastiary from the moving box and placed it on top of the lore book. He frowned and with a sigh he grabbed the beastiary and locked it in the bottom drawer of his desk. It would be safer there, he thought as he put the key in the pencil cup on his desk.

**The Next Morning:**

Brigitte wiped the steam off her bathroom mirror and inspected herself. She grabbed her makeup bag and lined her yellow-green eyes with black liner. As she put her mascara on, she noticed a pimple growing on her forehead. "Great," Brigitte muttered to herself, "first impressions with a zit on my face. Who could have asked for better luck?" Brigitte dried her long golden blonde hair and swept herself from the bathroom. She slipped into her skinny jeans and knee-high boots and shrugged a blue blazer on over her striped tank top. Grabbing her backpack, she trampled down the stairs and into the garage. Hearing the commotion, Alister left his marketing work in his office, grabbed an apple on the kitchen counter, and followed Brigitte into the garage. "Hey, don't get into trouble at school today," warned Alister.

"Naturally I would say never, but since I like to steal things from Target who knows," teased Brigitte as she put her leather riding jacket on and wheeled her blue Honda CBR onto the driveway. The bike had been a gift Alister gave Brigitte after he and his wife split up.

"At least eat breakfast before you tear California's streets up," pleaded Alister.

"Can't, no time. Gotta get my schedule," replied Brigitte as she started her bike.

"Hey, catch!" said Alister as he tossed the apple he was holding at Brigitte. She caught it with one hand, took a bite, and stuffed it into her coat pocket. Brigitte shifted her bike in gear, released the clutch and accelerated down the driveway. "Be careful!" Alister called after her, as she turned on the road and headed towards Beacon Hills High School. Brigitte experimented with the roads and found a couple different ways that lead to the high school. She settled for the one with the least intersections and a stretch of road lined with trees. Brigitte rolled into the parking lot and parked her bike next to two identical black motor bikes. She swung her helmet off and got off the bike. She played with her hair for a minute to get it to lay right and headed into the front doors of her new high school.

**Across the Parking Lot:**

"Hey, you guys know who that is?" Isaac asked as he walked up to Stiles' jeep where Scott and Stiles were standing.

"The hottie getting off the bike? Uh, yeah. Lydia mentioned something about her distant cousin moving to town. That must be her. They look a lot alike," yawned Stiles. He had been up all night researching the Lindow man and druid culture after he had spoken with Deaton and discovered Mr. Harris was missing from his classroom with Lydia the day before. "Listen, it's good I have you two in front of me. We need to talk about the murders. They're not werewolf kills. I seriously think they're human sacrifices. And humans were only sacrificed in preparation for big things. Big things meaning wars."

"Why Beacon Hills?" asked Isaac.

"What? You're seriously still thinking about the chick? Have you even been listening to me," said Stiles in frustration. Isaac stood there staring at Stiles, waiting for an answer. Giving in, Stiles responded, "Yeah, apparently she stole something from a Target and her dad moved her out here to get her away from things."

"Ha! Here? Away from things? That's hilarious," chuckled Isaac. "It doesn't look like her and Lydia share much in common. Look at the crotch-rocket she drives."

"You don't know that, you don't even know her," Scott pointed out.

"Oh I plan to," promised Isaac with an almost-smile on his face as he walked away and towards the school.


	3. Meeting Isaac Lahey

"As you can see we try to make the school as friendly and open as possible. The cafeteria is just down the hall there, and your home room is right here," the office aid said as he opened the door to the class room. Brigitte stepped through the door and saw 30 unforgiving teenagers staring at her. Brigitte adjusted her backpack on her shoulders and headed straight to the open seat in the middle of the class room. _Oh good, Lydia's in this class._ Sarcasm was Brigitte's best defense mechanism. Brigitte sat down in the seat and focused on the desk, waiting for all the staring to cease.

"Class this is our new student, Brig-…Bridgette….is that how you say it?"

Brigitte looked up, realizing the teacher was waiting for an answer. "It's pronounced Breeeegeeete. But you were close though."

"Oh well what a lovely name. This is Brigitte Martin, let's try to make her welcome."

All the staring was now aimed at Lydia, as the teenagers in the room realized that Brigitte and Lydia were related. Lydia had not told anyone she had family moving to Beacon Hills. She definitely didn't mention she had a cousin. Lydia twirled a strand of her hair and met the eyes of all the students in the classroom. She certainly enjoyed the attention.

Brigitte's first day was going well. Her classes hadn't given her too much homework to deal with and the first half of her day flew by. Brigitte walked into the cafeteria and saw rows of tables and chairs. She had no idea where, or who, she would sit with. Brigitte got in line and started to buy her lunch. Across the cafeteria, Lydia was sitting with Allison Argent. Allison was studying out of her Economics book and Lydia was fixing her makeup.

"You should invite her to sit with us," suggested Allison, looking up from her book at Lydia.

"Ew no she's a criminal," scoffed Lydia. "She came over for dinner last night and I told her as much."

"That's so insensitive Lydia. You should really apologize. Making friends is more beneficial than making enemies. Plus she's your family. She's probably lonely. Remember how you welcomed me on my first day," prodded Allison.

"Hmmm, still no," Lydia added.

"Oh c'mon. She could be a good distraction from Jack-"

"Don't say his name," Lydia said as she snapped her pocket mirror shut. "Brigitte, come sit with us," she called. "Happy?"

"Yes," smiled Allison.

Brigitte made her way over to the table and set her tray down. "Hi," Brigitte uttered in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Hi I'm Allison," the girl with the dark brown curly hair said as she extended her hand out to Brigitte. Taking Allison's hand, Brigitte felt a surge of determination and worry rush through her. As a druid, Brigitte could feel energy around her and especially extract vibes from those she touched. Allison's emotions were so strong that Brigitte was slow in answering, "It's nice to meet you."

"So how is your first day going?" asked Allison.

"Pretty well. I have gym after this, then a free period, then Chemistry 201. I have a lot of credits from my old high school so I don't need to take as many classes."

"That's lucky. Whoa, cool tattoo. Is that a cross?"

"Looks more like a swastika if you ask me," snorted Lydia. Brigitte froze. How can they see the druid tattoo? Brigitte started to panic but then she remembered Allison had said cross. Brigitte looked down at her left wrist and saw the tiny Celtic cross tattooed there in black ink. The decoy tattoo, her father had called it. It had stung when she got it, but her dad said it was a necessary precaution.

"Thanks, it's a…. family symbol," lied Brigitte.

"So where did you move here from," asked Allison.

"Oak Park, Indiana," chimed Lydia in a bored voice, "It's in the middle of the state somewhere, isn't it?"

"Yup. It was a small town," added Brigitte.

"Well I hope you feel at home here soon. I have to head to the library before my next class. If you need help or anything, just ask," Allison said as she gathered her things and got up from the table, leaving the two cousins alone together. Lydia took out her mirror and began to admire herself again. Brigitte felt awkward and out of place, like sitting next to Lydia would label her as a ….well…..Lydia. Brigitte finished her lunch in silence and made to escape Lydia's table and the prying eyes of curious teenagers but Lydia stopped her. "I'm sorry about last night," apologized Lydia with as much heart as she could muster.

"Wow Lydia, that actually sounded genuine," replied Brigitte with a triumphant smile spreading across her face.

"I'm serious, I guess I was just nervous. We haven't spoken in years and I didn't know how to act."

"You could have acted like a human, Lydia. How do you think I feel? New home, new school, and no friends? I could use a little help Lyd."

"I know, I know. Look I'll get you involved and introduce you to all my friends. Deal?"

"Deal." Brigitte got up from the table and swung her backpack on. Lydia looked her up and down with an accusatory glance and said, "I'm adding a condition to this deal of ours. I'll introduce you to my friends after we go on a shopping trip."

"What? Is something wrong with casual clothes?"

"No," said Lydia with a grin, "but every girl could use a new purse."

**Later that day:**

_Where is this stupid classroom?_ Brigitte rushed down the hall looking for her Chemistry 201 class. She had been in the library reading during her free period and had lost track of time. She skidded to a halt outside the classroom and tugged on the door. The teacher was in a middle of a lecture as Brigitte stepped through the doors and awkwardly stood there. "And you are…" the teacher said.

"Brigitte Martin. I'm new here."

"Late on your first day, don't make that a habit. Why don't you have a seat next to Mr. Lahey, he doesn't seem to have a lab partner." Brigitte looked around the room to see the empty seat the teacher was talking about. There was a seat on a back lab bench next to a boy with light brown hair. He looked up from the table and gave her a wicked smile. Brigitte swallowed and headed for the chair. _I hope he doesn't notice that pimple on my forehead._

Isaac watched as the girl he had set his eyes on earlier in the parking lot approached the table. Her heart was racing; he could hear it thump in her chest. Brigitte set her phone on the desk and sat next to Isaac. She gave him a quick smile and turned forward.

**Behind Brigitte and Isaac:**

Stiles stared in disbelief as Isaac turned back at him and smirked. Stiles leaned over to Scott and whispered, "Why is it so freaking easy for you werewolves, huh?" Scott wasn't paying attention he was staring at Brigitte and Isaac. "Hey do you…do you see that?" Scott muttered to Stiles.

"What? See what?"

"That, on Brigitte's arm?"

"I don't see anything but her perfect peach toned skin. I think the universe is punishing me."

"No, there's definitely something there. On her right forearm, see it? That blue tattoo peeking out of her jacket?"

"Scott, there's nothing there," replied Stiles in a wary voice.

**In front of Scott and Stiles:**

"Warning, I suck at Chemistry. It would be a miracle if I pulled a B in this class," he whispered into Brigitte's ear, "I'm Isaac, by the way," Isaac's breath tickled Brigitte's ear and made her fly-away hairs stir.

_Why does he have to be so attractive? _Brigitte turned towards him and gave him a flirty smile, "Maybe I can rub off on you. Chemistry is my favorite subject." She drummed her fingers on the desk and with a slight flip of her hair, turned back towards the teacher. If she had learned anything from Lydia, it was how to hold herself around boys. Brigitte knew the right words to say to get a guy's attention.

Isaac smiled and looked her up and down. _She knows how to play the game._ Isaac admired her blonde hair and her curvy little body. Brigitte wasn't more than 5'3; identical to Lydia. Isaac spotted the little freckles resting on Brigitte's cheeks. He would love to get a better look at her, but Brigitte faced the front of the classroom, trying not to think about Isaac and his eyes undressing her. Isaac followed Brigitte's arms all the way down to her pale little hands. He could think of a few places he wanted those hands to be. "Nice tattoo," Isaac complimented her.

"Thanks, but it's only real little," admitted Brigitte as she circled the cross on her left wrist with her right pinky finger.

"Oh, nice. I didn't see that one. I was talking about this one," Isaac said with an inviting smile as he caressed Brigitte's right forearm. Isaac's touch sent shivers through Brigitte. Brigitte's body was so confused; she was half stimulated, half gripped with tantalizing panic. His touch sent a Kaleidascope of mixed emotions through Brigitte. She couldn't dissect his vibe, but Isaac's laziness gave Brigitte enough time to think of something to do. _How can he see the druid's tattoo? What is this kid? Is he a druid? No, I would be able to tell if he were a druid. _Brigitte's mind wondered back to druid lessons and meditations with her father in Indiana. She sorted through all her memories and found the one where her druid tattoo had first started to appear. Her father had told her no normal human would be able to see the druid's tattoo. If she ever came across someone who could see the tattoo it would mean they were a druid or a supernatural. _Okay, so Isaac isn't just your regular pretty boy. What else, what else?_ Brigitte jumped to another memory.

"_Druids are not witches, or spell castors. Our power comes from nature and meditation. If we want something to happen, we must will it to happen. We must will a shift in energy. If you need to will something over someone, it will only work if they are distracted, or unknowing of what you want."_

Brigitte calmed herself and turned towards Isaac as he took away his hand. Brigitte made sure to make eye contact with Isaac when she spoke, "What tattoo?" Brigitte willed Isaac to not be able to see the tattoo with all her concentration. Isaac was too charmed with Brigitte's bell-like voice and soft green eyes to deny her. He looked down at her arm and saw only the faint blue veins running underneath Brigitte's cream skin. Shock creeped over Isaac's face. "Um," said Isaac waveringly, "forget about it, it's nothing." It had worked. Brigitte was so elated but tried her best not to show it. She was nervous though. What kind of people were running around Beacon Hills. Brigitte didn't know, but she vowed to find out.


	4. Deaton's Plea

Alister finished up his marketing work and emailed it to his employer. Though a skilled druid he was, the job didn't pay in cash. Alister worked for an ambiguous advertising company and his job title was so vague he couldn't remember it sometimes. He was just grateful that the company had allowed him to move to California and work from home sending emails and calling in for meetings. Alister grabbed his lore book and put it in his briefcase. If what Deaton said was true, Alister was going to need all the guidance he could find.

Alister drove to the animal clinic and parked his car in the front. As he walked into the clinic the bell sounded, alerting Deaton to his presence. "Thank you for coming Alister," Deaton announced as he appeared from the back of the clinic.

"If what you say is true, then it is my duty to be here. It's been a long time since we've seen each other," said Alister in a reserved tone.

"1980 was it not? In San Francisco."

"I believe so, yes. Now, please show me what you've found," Alister said. Deaton led him into the back of the clinic and revealed his findings. Deaton showed Alister the photographs of the 4 victims and pointed out his suspicions.

"These three," began Deaton, "were virgins." Deaton pointed to the pictures of the victims. "This boy was a member of Junior ROTC. Two other veterans are missing as well. I think that they will be the warriors sacrificed. All four bodies were found strangled, bashed in the head, and throats cut. Three-fold deaths."

"This proves nothing. Anyone can kill people and make it look like a sacrifice. What else do you have," demanded Alister.

"This boy, your niece Lydia found at the community pool. What's more is that she didn't even know she was there until she stepped out of her car; almost as if she was drawn to the energy of the sacrifice," observed Deaton.

"That's something, but Lydia isn't a druid, at least not yet. She isn't aware of what surrounds her. How could she possibly be involved in this?"

"Lydia knows a lot more than you think. Yesterday, Lydia discovered the music teacher was taken from the high school. There were claw marks on the piano and the teacher's phone recorded this." Deaton played the audio of the chanting they found for Alister.

"So you're saying there is a rogue druid making sacrifices," questioned Alister. His face was contorted into a confused and frustrated shape.

"Not a druid, a darach. The other missing person was the high school's chemistry teacher. He was grading tests at the time of his abduction. There were six tests left on his desk, each one bearing a single letter. The letters spelt out darach. I don't know how the teacher was involved or if he was helping the darach and the darach decided to get rid of him. What we need to figure out is what the purpose of the sacrifices is." Deaton waited for a response from Alister. Alister approached the surgical table and picked up the picture of the piano.

"Claw marks. You haven't told me everything now have you Alan." Alister crossed his arms and faced Deaton. An annoyed look spread over his face. "Why are there werewolves involved?"

"The alpha pack. The alpha pack is in Beacon Hills. I don't know why, but the darach and the pack are connected in some way. I need your help, Alister."


	5. I Spy

Brigitte slumped onto her bed with an exhausted 'ugh.' Apparently, a shopping trip to Lydia meant buying the entire inventory Macy's had to offer. The purse Lydia had promised had turned into almost an entire new wardrobe. Brigitte had no idea why her aunt and uncle allowed Lydia a credit card. Brigitte sat up and poured the contents of her red star bags onto the floor. A pile of clothes and two shoe boxes toppled onto the floor. Brigitte kicked the lids off and sighed at the two pairs of high heels. "Every short girl needs to wear heels," Lydia had said. Now Brigitte had to learn to walk in them.

That wasn't her biggest problem. She still had to worry about what her lab partner was. Isaac had been able to see the druid tattoo, but she had successfully fooled him into thinking it wasn't there. She would be wearing long-sleeves until she figured this mess out in order to avoid another confrontation. Brigitte thought about the way his stormy blue eyes had looked at her. She wanted to stare into them all day. _Focus Brigitte, focus._ What kind of creatures were there in this world?

_Meditation, meditation will help._ Brigitte grabbed a blanket and a candle and headed outside. Luckily, her new backyard was lined with fences on both sides with a forest to look out into. Brigitte laid her blanket out as close to the forest as possible and lit her candle. She recited the Gaelic meditation rites in her head. _Talamh, teine, gaoth, uisce bheath. Earth, fire, wind, and water, take control of my thoughts. _Brigitte's mind relaxed and the quiet sounds of leaves rustling in the wind filled her head. Her trance was broken by a wolf howl. Opening her eyes, Brigitte noticed that the sun had gone down completely, and night was creeping into the horizon. Gathering her things, Brigitte had an ominous feeling someone was watching her. She walked back into the house at a quicker-than-usual pace. Closing the sliding door behind her, she muttered to herself, "This town is creepy."

Though it was cut short, Brigitte's meditation had calmed her mind and she was able to focus on finding the answers she needed. Brigitte eyed Alister's office. There was an understanding trust between them and she didn't want to violate her father's privacy. Brigitte contemplated telling her father what had happened at school, but she knew he would be protective and have her schedule switched. She couldn't have that; her curiosity had already been sparked. Brigitte tip-toed into her father's office. He wasn't home, but she didn't want to disturb the natural quiet that had settled over the house. Walking over to the book shelf, Brigitte searched for something relating to creatures. _Nature's Healing Plants, Natural Phenomenon in the Past 500 Years, Celtic Gods and Goddesses, Ireland's Forests, none of these will help! _

Not ready to give up, Brigitte glanced at her father's desk. _Oh, what the hell._ Brigitte woke Alister's computer up and searched through his files but found nothing but marketing folders. Brigitte started to rummage through the drawers of the desk. Reaching the bottom drawer, she tugged on it but it didn't open. Brigitte spotted a tiny keyhole at the top of the drawer. Brigitte exhaled in frustration. _Okay key, you can't hide for long. _Brigitte looked in all of the drawers again. Finding nothing, she slammed her hands on the desk in anger, causing the pencil cup to tip over. Pencils poured out of it, rolling onto the floor. Brigitte picked up all the pencils and moved to put them back in their cup but saw a silver thing at the bottom. Flipping the cup onto the table, the key fell out. "Yes!" Brigitte hastily shoved the pencils back in the cup and opened the locked drawer. A black leather book rested in the drawer. Brigitte lifted it out and set in on the desk. Rather than risk being discovered in her dad's office, Brigitte took out her phone and started taking pictures of the pages. At first glance, the book looked like a fairy tale with demonic creatures. The book was only 20 pages front and back and took Brigitte five minutes to capture it all on her phone.

Alister's car rolled into the driveway. "Crap crap crap crap," Brigitte repeated as she locked the book in its hiding place and threw the key in the pencil cup. Brigitte ran out of the office into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Alister walked into the kitchen baring a pizza box. "I hope you didn't start to make food, I bought pizza."

"No, just staring into the emptiness. Weren't you supposed to go shopping today," accused Brigitte.

"Right. Yeah. Sorry, I got side tracked with a couple of errands, getting things for the house. Anyways, how was your first day?" Alister opened up the pizza box and the two grabbed slices.

"Good."

Alister stared at her, expecting more. "What, it was nothing. No biggy. Good classes, okay teachers. Sat with Lydia at lunch," listed Brigitte through a mouth full of pizza.

"See! I knew you two would hit it off," crooned Alister.

"Yeah, yeah. She's no druid though," she grunted.

"I think Lydia is more than meets the eye," Alister took his slice with him and walked to the sliding door and starred at the full moon.

**Earlier in the forest behind Brigitte's house:**

Isaac and Scott stood crouched behind a low rise of earth, watching Brigitte. She was swaying slightly and muttering. "What do you think she's doing," asked Isaac, eager to learn anything about the new girl.

"She could just be meditating, lots of people do it. My mom tried it once," commented Scott.

"Yeah but what about that tattoo that only me and you can see. I don't think tattoo parlors carry supernatural ink." Isaac cocked his head, listening closer. "I think I hear something." A stick cracked behind them and the two werewolves spun around.

"You're lucky I wasn't one of the alphas, or you'd both be dead already." Derek stood there, arms crossed, with the same pissed off expression on his face he always had.

"What are you doing here Derek," Scott whispered.

"I came to see what you two were up to. It seems that you're just acting like hormonal teenage boys. We need to talk," Derek ordered.

"Yeah, about what," Isaac said angrily. Isaac was still pissed at Derek for throwing him out of the loft. Derek looked at Isaac and didn't say anything. He turned toward Scott and said, "We need to talk about the alphas."

"We just need to ask them what they want," implored Scott.

"You really think that they'll just talk to you. That you'll be able to give them what they want? They're here to kill us Scott!" yelled Derek.

"We can't just go and kill them!" Scott yelled back.

"Yeah well, we can do something." Derek looked as if he was about to leave, but he spotted Brigitte in the distance. "Who is she?"

"Lydia's cousin," answered Isaac, returning to a crouch to spy on Brigitte.

"What's that on her arm?"

"Don't know yet." Isaac said as little as possible to Derek, he didn't want Derek to become interested in his new lab partner. Derek didn't like mysteries. He preferred to eliminate them like he had planned to eliminate Lydia last year when he thought she was the canima.

"Find out." Derek looked at Brigitte's arm with a worried expression and then at the two boys and left.

"Great, now Derek is giving me orders to watch her," complained Isaac.

"You said you were going to get to know her," grinned Scott. A wolf howled in the distance. Isaac watched as Brigitte rushed inside her home.

"Something's going to happen. All this stuff with the alphas, it's going to boil over and something really bad is gonna happen," worried Isaac, looking up at Scott.

"C'mon, let's go," urged Scott. The two headed towards Scotts house, leaving finding out more about Brigitte for another day.


	6. The Bestiary

Morning sun streamed through Brigitte's bedroom window, warming her cheeks. The day was almost perfect, except for the fact she had to go to school. Brigitte grabbed her phone to check the time; she was up an hour earlier than usual. She sat up in bed, navigating her way through her phone to the pictures of the bestiary she had captured. She hadn't had time the night before to search through them. Examining the first photo, she realized it was a table of contents. The book was written in Gaelic, something Brigitte had only just begun to understand. Druids always used Gaelic to protect their secrets from being stolen. Brigitte recognized a few of the words on the page: _cat-griosaich, iolair, ghamhainn, and madadh._ Cat, eagle, bear, and _**wolf.**_ For some unknown reason to Brigitte, _madadh _stood out to her.

Almost instinctively, Brigitte swiped through her photos until she came across the pages pertaining to wolves. She could only understand a few of the words, but the pictures were self explanatory. Someone had drawn in by hand the important illustrations. Brigitte zoomed in on a purple flower. She recognized it as monkshood, or wolf's bane. Alister made knowing and recognizing all the important plants, healing and poisonous, an absolute must for Brigitte's druid training. She also noticed mistletoe on the page. _That's strange, we keep mistletoe everywhere in the house._ Brigitte passed through a few more pages and on one there was a large diagram, tracking the phases of the _gealach_, the moon. Brigitte flipped the page and saw three pairs of eyes staring at her: one warm amber, one cold blue, and the most intriguing one a powerful red. Her head swimming, Brigitte checked the time. It was 7:00 am. _Crap, no time for a shower._

Brigitte rushed to her closet and pulled her new clothes on. Luckily for Brigitte, Lydia had picked her out an outfit the day before, saving her precious time, but not her feet. Brigitte wiggled her feet into the high heels, shifting her weight back and forth, trying to maintain her balance. Standing up and pacing the room, Brigitte didn't find the heels that hard to walk in. "Guess I have more of Lydia in me than I thought," she said aloud heading for the bathroom.

After finishing up her makeup, Brigitte walked down the stairs. The heels didn't endanger her, but they did impair her speed. Crossing through the house she discovered her father hadn't woken up yet. _At least I don't have to be forced to eat breakfast._ Closing the garage door behind her, Brigitte despaired. _I can't ride my bike in these things!_ Brigitte frowned down at her shoes. The beep of a car horn jolted Brigitte's head up.

"C'mon, we're going to be late!" Lydia called to Brigitte from her car. Brigitte walked to the car, "How'd you know I would need a ride?"

"Oh, I had a feeling. Glad to see you wearing the clothes I bought you. That red dress looks absolutely fab on you."

"Thanks, but I'm not so sure about these heels."

"Are you kidding? They're gorgeous." Lydia reversed down the driveway and drove them to school.

**In the school parking lot:**

"Oh my god." Stiles ran his fingers through his hair and banged his hand against his jeep, exhaling. "Why do they both have to be so astonishingly beautiful?"

"It's just Lydia and Brigitte, and you're in love with Lydia," Scott mused, watching the two Martin girls get out of their car.

"I agree with Stiles on this one. Damn," appreciated Isaac as he came up from behind them.

Stiles jumped. "Wha…why does he always come out of nowhere?"

"Sorry I didn't wait for you, you sleep like a log," Scott apologized to Isaac.

"It's cool, I ran here. The adrenalin will help when I go talk to Brigitte."

"I don't think that's an option, first period starts in….2 seconds," said Stiles, checking his watch.

"The hunt begins." With a smirk on his face, Isaac headed to the doors with a determined gait.

**At lunch:**

Brigitte scanned the room, but couldn't locate her cousin. Brigitte sat at the table she sat at yesterday with Lydia and Allison, hoping one of them would show up. She began to open and read her copy of _The Crucible _for 's English class when someone sat across from her. Looking up from her reading, Brigitte was surprised to find Isaac there instead of Lydia. Brigitte panicked a little but was comforted by the presence of her jacket, covering her druid tattoo. Seeing the shock in her eyes, Isaac smiled at her, trying to placate her. "Hey."

_Is that really all he's going to say? _"Um, hi. What's up," Brigitte said.

"Oh you know, just trying to get to know my lab partner," began Isaac. He was interrupted by the clamoring of Stiles as he ungracefully sat down next to Brigitte, Scott following suit next to Isaac.

"Hi I'm Stiles," he said, almost at a shouting volume, jabbing his hand practically under Brigitte's chin. Brigitte leaned back a little but Stiles' cute smile and charming demeanor forgave him for his forwardness. Brigitte couldn't help but smile and take his hand, "I'm Brigitte." Curiosity seeped through Stiles' hand into Brigitte's, but there was also loyalty. _He'd be a great friend to have._

"I'm Scott," waved Scott, not offering his hand. Scott didn't know why, but he had seen something glint in Brigitte's eyes when she touched Stiles, and until he knew more, he would tread carefully.

"I hope you're not all gaining up on my cousin," accused Lydia, sauntering up to the table, taking the place on Brigitte's other side.

"Oh, hey Lydia. You look beautiful," Stiles said with a guilty undertone. Lydia rolled her eyes at him.

"So you've met my friends. Funny, I didn't even have to do the introducing. See how much a new dress pays off? So, what do you think of them?" Lydia teased, smiling at the boys.

"They seem sweet, but I only know their names," Brigitte answered, discreetly placing her gaze on Isaac. He looked back at her. Her electric eyes captivated him. He was sure he had never seen that shade of green as an eye color. Isaac's blue eyes reminded her of the stormy Atlantic off the coast of Ireland from her vacation 2 years ago, serene and dangerous. Brigitte broke her gaze, moving it to Stiles and Scott, hoping no one had noticed that moment between her and Isaac.

"So I noticed you have a bike, how long have you been riding?" Scott added to the conversation.

"For about a year," Brigitte answered.

"Was it a learn-as-you-go process, or did someone teach you," Isaac chimed in. He was keen to intercept the conversation and keep Brigitte's attention.

"My friend Ryan, back in Indiana taught me. Almost everyone had bikes where I lived. It was the 'thing.' But I really enjoy riding mine; having the world all around you with the buildings on the street whirling by. Riding through the forests around here is really cool, like I'm riding through a green tunnel."

"Until you crash and die from internal bleeding," commented Lydia with a sweet smile, followed by a 'what did I say' look aimed at Brigitte's glare.

"Maybe you could teach me sometime," invited Isaac.

"Yeah, maybe." Brigitte smiled at him and then turned towards Lydia, receiving a 'what the hell' look from her and dishing out a 'what did I do' look with a shoulder shrug back.

The four of them began to eat their lunches when Allison approached the table, intending to sit down. Allison almost pulled a seat out, but realized Scott was sitting there and retracted her hand. She gave them all a smile and a quick wave and walked past. Scott followed her movement with a longing gaze. Brigitte sensed some juicy drama and made a mental note to ask Lydia about Scott and Allison later. Checking the time, Brigitte decided to head to gym early, maybe run around the track a little bit before class. _Or maybe look more into the bestiary. _ "I have to get to gym. It was nice meeting you all." Brigitte smiled at all of them, hoping she made a good first impression. As she walked away from the table, Isaac couldn't help but admire her curves. Noticing, Lydia chuckled and stood up, gathering her things leisurely. While leaving the table, she aimed her words at Isaac, "She's too good for you."

The three boys were left alone. "Did you see Brigitte's eyes when she touched Stiles?" Scott stared at Stiles and Isaac, jumpy with anticipation.

"You mean how sexy they are?" Isaac had no idea what Scott was getting at.

"Yeah, there's that but that's not what I meant. I could have sworn they flashed white."

"What? No. I was looking right at her eyes, they were green the whole time," argued Stiles. Isaac didn't look as baffled. He cocked his head to the side and thought for a moment.

"There was a moment yesterday in school when I could see her blue tattoo and I asked her about it, but she acted like she didn't know what I was talking about and the tattoo vanished. When she said 'what tattoo' I think her eyes changed."

"Okay I don't like this. Why can't I see anything," Stiles complained, but Isaac and Scott ignored him.

"So she has a tattoo that only me and you can see, it vanishes out of nowhere, and her eyes turn white, which only me and you see as well," Scott mulled over the information they had, "Something's definitely up with Brigitte, and it's not like Lydia hasn't been weird in the past either. She was immune to the bite and sometimes doesn't know where she's going. Maybe the Martin's are different."

"That's still not a lot to go on," added Stiles. The three of them thought in silence, trying to think of what to do next.

"Let's go through her bag," suggested Isaac. Scott and Stiles looked at Isaac disapprovingly. "What? We need more information."

"And how do we do that?" Stiles stared at Isaac.

"She said she's going to gym, why don't I distract her when she comes out of the locker room and you two go in there and find the bag."

"What about the girls in the locker room," asked Scott.

Isaac looked at his phone, "Gym doesn't start for another 20 minutes. I'd say we have 10 minutes before the other girls go in the locker room." They all shared a quick nod of agreement and got up from the table, scratching seats, and bumping tables, hurrying towards the girls' locker room.

**The locker room:**

Brigitte sat down on the bench in the locker room, intent on figuring out more from the bestiary. She only had a little time, but a lot of determined resolution. Pulling up the pictures on her phone, she started where she left off. The page following the picture of the different colored eyes was filled with Gaelic. The word _madadhannach_ was being used over and over again. Brigitte didn't recognize the word entirely. _Madadh means wolf, and annach is a common suffix to describe a man. So, a wolf man? _Brigitte also noticed the word _gealach_ used quite a bit on the page as well. _Moon._

A spark of realization ignited within her. Brigitte flipped to the next picture, and the spark became a flame, all her doubts vanishing as she looked at the picture of a half man- half wolf creature. "Werewolf." Brigitte had to utter it out loud to begin to believe it. Brigitte felt lightheaded under the weight of her discovery. _Dad hasn't nearly told me everything._ _Is this why we're really here? Is Isaac a werewolf or is he one of the other animals? _Brigitte felt like she was going to be sick. Unwilling to use the locker room bathrooms, Brigitte rushed out to find a regular bathroom, leaving her bag with her phone alone and unwatched on the bench.

**Outside the locker room:**

"You're stepping on my foot," whispered Isaac, annoyed with Stiles. The three boys were hiding behind the corner of the wall, waiting for Brigitte to emerge from the locker room.

"It's not my fault you're 6' 2" and have gigantic feet," retorted Stiles.

"Shh, I think she's coming out." Scott alerted them just in time for them to duck back behind the corner before Brigitte saw them. They waited for her footsteps to disappear as she walked away. "Her heart's racing," murmured Scott.

"Okay, I'll follow her and make sure she doesn't walk in on you, and don't take forever." Isaac shot out of the corner and down the hall, trying to catch up to Brigitte. She'd taken a turn somewhere so he listened to her heart to find her.

Brigitte was at the drinking fountain, gulping water down like she'd been stranded in the desert for days. He approached her quietly from behind. Brigitte took her last draught and wiped her mouth and turned around. Brigitte yelped a little bit and jumped in the air, almost tripping over her feet and falling. Isaac grabbed her shoulders to steady her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Isaac said, seeking forgiveness with his eyes.

"No you just, startled me a little. You really are a mysterious one aren't you, always showing up out of nowhere." Brigitte tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, noticing Isaac still hadn't let go of her shoulders. Isaac trailed his hands down her arms and pulled his hands away, briefly touching Brigitte's hands in the process. This time he distinctly saw her eyes flash white.

"I was just taking a walk and saw you practically drain the drinking fountain, are you feeling okay?"

Pink crept into Brigitte's cheeks. _Crap he saw that. Anyone else could have walked around that corner but it had to be him, werewolf in question. _Even thinking the word made Brigitte uneasy, causing all the color to drain from her cheeks. Brigitte took a breath, trying to think of a lie. "I just didn't have anything to drink at lunch, I'm fine." Brigitte smiled, hoping he wouldn't question her further.

"So, where you headed," Isaac asked, feigning innocence and pretending to be nonchalant.

"The track," Brigitte lied, "but there's not much time left for that so I'm just gonna go back to the locker room." Brigitte started to walk away.

_Oh crap._ "Hey, what's the rush?" Isaac took long strides to catch up with her.

"I just remembered, I left my things on the bench." Brigitte scrunched her nose up for a second and quickened her pace, afraid someone would mess with her purse.

_Kill two birds with one stone, flirt with her to stall her._ "That was really cute," Isaac gave her one of his wicked smiles. Brigitte stopped mid step and put her hands on her hips, pretending to look upset.

"Are you making fun of me Isaac," she grinned.

"No. The way you scrunched your little nose up when you were flustered, it was really cute." Isaac swept his cardigan back and put his hands on his hips as well. The two of them looked like a TV sit-com. Brigitte had no way to respond, his eyes made her forget all she wanted to say. An honest smile crept across Isaac's face and he laughed. Brigitte laughed in return and she headed toward the locker room again. Isaac put his hands on his head in exasperation and had no choice but to follow her. He had no more ways to stall her, and he hoped Scott and Stiles were out of the locker room.

**The locker room:**

"C'mon Scott hurry up," Stiles bounced on his feet, eager to discover something.

"I would, if you helped me," Scott replied.

"The purse is only big enough for one set of hands Scott."

"Okay, okay." Scott pulled a brush out of Brigitte's purse and put it on the bench.

"Are we combing our hair now," Stiles taunted. Scott began to pull more things out of the purse. A makeup bag, headphones, hand lotion, a wallet, and a tissue bag soon joined the brush on the bench. "Where's her phone?"

"I don't know," said Scott, shaking the purse. He could tell there was something left in there. He reached in and found a zipper pocket, with Brigitte's phone inside. "Here." Scott pulled out the phone and handed it to Stiles. Stiles pressed the hold button on the phone, thankful that she didn't have a password. Brigitte hadn't exited out of her photos, so the last one she looked at lit the screen.

"No way," said Stiles as he saw the drawing of the werewolf on the phone. Scott stood looking over Stiles' shoulder with a similar expression on his face. "Well, she knows about werewolves," stated Stiles.

"Yeah but she doesn't know that I'm one, or that Isaac's one," said Scott.

"Yeah but she has to know something, why else would she have a portable bestiary like Gerard did? She knows Isaac can see her tattoo."

"So, is that bad for Isaac?"

"I don't know." Stiles sat down on the bench, exasperated. Stiles swiped the phone to look at another picture, but found only words he couldn't read. Frustrated, he kept swiping the photos until a light bulb went off in his head. Stiles paused on one of the pages, studying the words. "Scott, this isn't archaic French like the Argent Bestiary was written in."

"Then what is it," Scott asked as he moved over to look at the picture.

"I have a hunch." Their conversation was disrupted by a flood of incoming girls into the locker room. The two panicked and fidgeted as they shoved the contents of Brigitte's purse back where they came. When the girls saw Scott and Stiles they froze. An awkward silence spread between the two parties. Stiles awkwardly waved. "Heeeey."

"Get out," shouted one of the girls.

"Okay!" The two boys rushed to the exit and soon found themselves back in the hall way. Brigitte and Isaac were leaning close together on a row of lockers. They could hear them giggling softly. "Well they sure look cozy," muttered Stiles. "Can you see the tattoo now that she's wearing her gym clothes?

"Yeah."

"I'm going to need a drawing of it."

"For what?"

"When I research all things supernatural and Gaelic."

"What? You don't think…," Scott's voice trailed off.

"That she's a druid."


	7. Discovery

"Yeah, I'm coming straight home…No, not a lot of homework, I have a lab in chemistry tomorrow though…yup, love you, bye." Brigitte hung her phone up and pushed the doors of the school open, eager to leave. As she was opening the door, she slipped on a pile of paper. Using the door to hold her up, Brigitte regained her balance and picked up what she had slid on. It was the Beacon Hills Newspaper and the front page was plastered with stories of the mysterious killings and missing persons.

Brigitte backed into the school and leaned on the wall next to the door, transfixed by one of the articles. Brigitte's breath quickened and she could feel her hands begin to sweat. An extremely uncomfortable feeling took over her as she read about the killings that had taken place in the past weeks. The sheer number didn't upset her nearly as much as how the victims were murdered. _Threefold death. A coincidence. Yeah, a coincidence. A morbid, scary coincidence._ Brigitte tried to calm herself down. Closing her eyes and counting to ten wasn't working. She needed to go home and sort through all the crazy things that she had discovered. _Werewolves and killings, all in one town, and now druids. Dad didn't want to move out here for Lydia, he lied._

Brigitte was overwhelmed. Black dots appeared in her vision. She tried to blink them away but they didn't leave. Brigitte's head suddenly felt ten pounds heavier and her mind was sinking into a cloudy dream. She didn't know she was sliding down the wall onto the floor.

"Brigitte, Brigitte!" Brigitte woke up lying next to the door just a few moments later. Someone was supporting her body while gently propping her up against the wall. Brigitte rubbed the back of her head, wishing the throbbing would cease. "I caught you before your head hit the ground, so you don't have a concussion." Brigitte finally paid attention to who was helping her and focused on the intense blue eyes watching her with worry. Brigitte mumbled, "Are you following me?"

Isaac laughed, "It seems that way. No, I was on my way out and saw you feinting. Are you alright?"

Brigitte quickly sat up straighter, not wanting to give away why she lost consciousness, "Yeah, I'm alright. Just a little light headed." Brigitte thought about why she had actually feinted and werewolves, killings, and her dad lying to her bombarded her mind. Instead of feinting again, Brigitte erupted into a fit of reflex-laughter. "Well this is embarrassing."

Isaac could tell something was bothering Brigitte. In an effort to make her feel more comfortable, he said, "You should see my English grade, that's embarrassing."

Brigitte's laughing eased after a while_. He looks so cute hovering by me, making sure I'm okay. _Brigitte took advantage of the moment and Isaac's closeness to admire his features. Isaac's jaw was firm and his lips were a rosy pink that could form the slyest smirk but the most genuine of smiles. His eyes were a mesmerizing blue that Brigitte thought had a better hold over her and her thoughts, than she had over his when she willed him to believe he couldn't see her druid tattoo. His hair was just the right amount of curly and Brigitte couldn't really decide if it was brown or blonde. "_Is your hair brown or blonde?"_

"You know, I have no idea," he said smiling. Brigitte swallowed air, realizing she had asked her question out loud. Isaac continued to smile. Brigitte realized how ridiculous the situation was and laughed, standing up. Isaac stood up as well, but he stayed close to her. He nearly had her pinned against the wall. Brigitte leaned her head back and smiled at him.

"Well, thank you for catching me. You were in the right place at the right time, I guess."

Isaac's mouth twitched. "Yeah, I guess."

Brigitte had an inkling that he wasn't telling her the whole truth, that he really was following her. Looking down, Brigitte saw the newspaper, waiting on the floor, a little crumpled from her clutching it so hard. She snatched it up and quickly stuffed it in her bag. _Real sneaky. That wasn't suspicious in the least._ Brigitte smiled at Isaac with fake innocence. "Lydia's waiting for me. I'll see you tomorrow." As Brigitte turned to leave, the awkward angle of where she was standing and the speed of her turn twisted her ankle. Brigitte put a hand on the wall for support and winced in pain. Isaac's hands hovered around her, waiting to catch her again. _And this is why we don't wear heels Brigitte. Honestly, could I look even more incapable? _"I'm fine. It was nothing." Brigitte took another step and her ankle crumpled under her weight and she grabbed the wall again. "Shhhhhh…aahh…ah ah ah ah, ooowww," she whimpered, rocking back and forth on her good foot.

"Nope, you're not fine," said Isaac as he scooped Brigitte up into his arms. Brigitte wrapped her arm around Isaac's neck, bewildered at the turn of events. "Is this really necessary?" she asked. Looking down, she added, "Wow you're tall."

"I don't want you to hurt yourself trying to walk." Isaac pushed open the door with his back and carried Brigitte outside. "Where's Lydia's car?"

Brigitte looked for Lydia's car in the sea of second-hand vehicles."On the far side of the lot." She saw Lydia leaning on her car, talking with Allison. Isaac began to weave in and out of the cars, making his way to Lydia. Everyone was staring at them as Isaac walked by, carrying the new girl. "You can put me down," she offered, hoping he wouldn't accept.

"I could, but I'm not going to," he said as he gave Brigitte a flirtatious smile, making her chest tighten.

"You're making a scene," she pointed out, looking around at their audience. Isaac noticed them to.

"I like to make scenes. I like to wave at them as they pass by."

Brigitte laughed. "Did you just quote Jack Sparrow?"

Isaac smirked down at her. "I did. I was hoping you wouldn't notice and think I was clever."

"On the contraire, I commend you for your cinema knowledge, very attractive," Brigitte giggled.

"Oh it is, is it?" Isaac joked. Brigitte nodded her head, smiling. She wasn't lying, she felt drawn towards Isaac. Isaac and Brigitte didn't notice they were standing in front of Lydia's car already, completely distracted by each other. Lydia cleared her throat and the two of them snapped back to reality. Isaac put Brigitte back on her feet, hovering with his hands again to steady her. "Hey Lyd," Brigitte said as she limped into the car. Lydia glared at Isaac with a knowing look. He shrugged. Lydia walked around to the driver's side. As Lydia was pulling out of the parking space, Stiles ran up to it with a defeated expression on his face. He desperately needed to ask Lydia a few questions about her cousin.

"I think Lydia knows something is up with her cousin, and wants to know just as much as we do," said Isaac.

"Did you find anything else out? I mean besides what her body feels like." Stiles waited for an answer from Isaac, who was still following Lydia's car intently as it maneuvered the parking lot. "Isaac?"

"She was reading a copy of the Beacon Hills Newspaper when I found her."

"So, everyone reads that newspaper….wait, what do you mean by 'found her'."

"She was feinting. I caught her and then she lost consciousness. She was reading the article about the killings."

"She probably feinted from guilt! Or from fear of being caught! She's a psychopathic killer Isaac!"

Isaac thought Stiles was going crazy. "We don't even know what she is, if she is anything. And the virgins and the warriors were dead before she came here."

"I think I might know what she is." Isaac turned toward Stiles. "I think she's a druid."

"Really Stiles?"

"When Scott and I were in the girls' locker room we looked through Brigitte's phone. She had a bestiary on there. It was written in Gaelic. Druid or not, she's involved."

"We need concrete evidence before we do anything." Isaac grabbed Stiles' collar and yanked him closer. "And we do not say anything to Derek. Nothing. You hear me?" Isaac let go of Stiles. Stiles shook his jacket out and corrected himself.

"Not a word. I promise," Stiles assured him. A long pause ushered between them. Stiles was the first to break the silence. "We have some research to do."

Stiles drove Isaac back to his house to look up everything there was to know on druids. When they got to Stiles' house, he started up his MacBook and they waited for it to load.

"Where's Scott?" asked Isaac.

"He's getting some homework done and then he said he's going to bring his mom dinner at the hospital," Stiles said as he googled druid tattoos.

"So, no help from him." Isaac thumbed through one of Stiles' books, feeling that his presence was unnecessary.

"Nope. Hey, can you grab the loose leaf piece of paper in the smaller pocket of my backpack." Stiles clicked on one of the pages that loaded from his druid search.

"Hey this is Brigitte's tattoo," Isaac exclaimed as he pulled Scott's drawing out of Stiles' backpack.

"Thank you captain obvious," Stiles needled Isaac, grabbing the picture from his hands. Stiles' search only brought up tattoo parlor portfolios. Most of the tattoos involved twisting knots that looked extremely similar to Brigitte's tattoo. "Isaac look, Brigitte's tattoo is a compilation of Celtic knots. And let's not forget that it's magical!" He was so animated with his hands that Stiles almost knocked over his lamp. It wobbled for a second but remained standing. Isaac sat up from his laying position and shook his head, unimpressed. It was going to take more to convince him.

Stiles' next search was on the significance of the color blue in Celtic culture. Stiles' eyes scanned the page, soaking in all the information and separated the useful and extra information in his head. Swiveling around in his chair to relay what he had found out to Isaac, he saw him leafing through one of his notebooks. A look of horror consumed Stiles' face.

"'Lydia, your fair skin and red hair are enough to make any stare,'" read Isaac. "Should I go on?"

"That's private," Stiles choked out through his embarrassment. Isaac closed the notebook and put it back under Stiles' bed.

"What've you got?"

"Okay, um," Stiles stammered a bit, regaining his dignity, "In Celtic culture, they would tattoo their warriors to make them more intimidating. They would use the woad plant, found primarily on the British Isles and northern Europe, to make a viscous dye that they would needle under the surface of the skin, like how modern tattoos are done." Isaac still looked unconvinced.

"Soooo, she's a warrior now?"

"No. The fact of the matter is, she has something to do with the deaths. She has a ritualistic, Celtic blue tattoo all over her forearm, which only werewolves can see, she has a bestiary on her phone, and her eyes glow white. If that's not supernatural, then you aren't either."

Isaac fell back onto Stiles' bed and covered his face with his arm. Stiles massaged his temple with his index fingers. The stress was beginning to wear heavily on him. He hadn't slept very well in days. Isaac let out a long breath and began, "You know, she's just so...she seems so…innocent. I don't get an alarming feeling around her. And her smile is so sweet and genuine. Ugh, tell us what you are Brigitte." Isaac's unheard request hung in the air.

Stiles spun around in his chair, his fingers flying over the keyboard. "What?" asked Isaac. He rose from the bed and hunched over Stiles' shoulder analyzing the open tabs on the MacBook. Stiles was looking at baby names. "Are you expecting Stiles?"

"Yeah, ha, no. Have you ever met a Brigitte before?" Stiles was talking fast, afraid he'd lose his train of thought.

"Brigitte Nielson, Brigitte Bardot…" listed Isaac.

"Yeah but she doesn't pronounce it like them, does she," explained Stiles. "It's like it's an entirely different name. A different brand. A different kind. A different culture. Look," Stiles pointed at the screen, "Brigitte means strength or exalted one, and is Gaelic in origin. This website, this one says it's part of a whole group of names: Brigitta, Bridget, Bhride, Brid, Brighid, Brigit. All deriving from one name, Brigid. That's a lead."

"Try searching the name Brigid then," suggested Isaac. Stiles typed the name in the search bar. Stiles clicked on one of the links and read. Both Isaac's and Stiles' eyes widened. "She's a goddess?" ( . )

"No, probably just named after a goddess. And it doesn't look like just any goddess. Just reading a little bit, it seems like Brigid was goddess of everything. A triple goddess of fires, whatever that means. She has a sacred flame that still burns in Ireland today, and a festival." Stiles read on, "Here's your proof Isaac, 'Brigid often is considered the patroness of the druids.'"

"Hey, what's that?" Isaac pointed to a picture on the screen.

"It's a cross used at her festival, Imbolc," said Stiles. ( . )

"She has it tattooed on her left wrist. A real tattoo, one you can see." Resignation appeared in Isaac's eyes. "So she's a druid. Or something at least." Isaac sat on the bed. "Shit."

Stiles ran his hand through his hair, "Hey, we don't know if she's the one killing people though."

"And how do we find that out?"

"I don't know. Ask her?"

Isaac laughed, "Hey Brigitte, are you a druid? Are you the one ritually sacrificing people in our town? Do you know the alphas? No. We have to get her to reveal it to us."

"Well I'm sure you can. You two look pretty friendly with each other."

"I'll figure something out."

Stiles' phone went off. Scott had texted him. "I gotta get to the hospital. Two doctors are missing and Danny vomited up mistletoe." Stiles looked out his window. "Whoa, it's dark already."

"Do you think Brigitte…" Isaac's voice trailed off.

"I don't know. But I think I know what the pattern is. Healers. It's one Deaton mentioned." Stiles put on his jacket.

"Can you drop me off at Brigitte's house," asked Isaac.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm going to see if she's home, or if she's out sacrificing doctors."

**Outside of Brigitte's house:**

Isaac crouched low behind the rise of earth in the forest behind Brigitte's house like he had the day before with Scott. Stiles had dropped him off four houses down from Brigitte's so he wouldn't be seen. He had cut across her neighbors' backyards and ducked into the forest. Isaac could hear Brigitte moving around her room, but couldn't see her. _At least I know she's at home. _Isaac's interest was snagged though. It was so tempting to just walk around the house to the front yard and look through Brigitte's window. _Okay, just to know she's safe and that there are no doctors tied up in her room._ Isaac snuck around to the front of the house. There wasn't much to hide behind in the front yard, so he settled with standing next to the oak tree. Any passer-by would assume he was waiting for the girl upstairs, not watching her. If Brigitte looked out her window, Isaac planned to stand behind the tree and wait for her to turn her head to make a break for it. Isaac searched for Brigitte's window. Luckily for him, she had left her curtains open. He saw her sitting on her bed reading a book, with an ice bag on her ankle.

Brigitte had one more chapter of her book left. As she was turning the page, her dad knocked on her door. "Brigitte, can I come in?" Reluctantly closing her book, Brigitte called for her dad to come in.

"I brought some stuff for your ankle," he said, putting the tray he was carrying on the bed.

"Dad, it's just a twist," groaned Brigitte. She hated her dad's druid remedies. She would much rather take pharmacy medicine.

"It's just a little something I mixed up from my leaves." Alister began to rub the paste onto Brigitte's ankle.

"It smells funny…..and it tingles."

"That would be the thymol from the arnica root. Remember that one."

"Arnica, got it." Brigitte rubbed her nose. As soon as her dad left the room she planned on washing off the home-remedy. Her dad placed the salve back on the tray, and grabbed a long, dry leaf that was laying there. He picked up a lighter. "What's that for?"

"Just something to take the pain away and let you sleep better." Alister lit the leaf and held the smoke away from his nose.

"That sounds really sketchy dad, I don't want it."

"Nonsense, it's harmless." Alister hastily moved the leaf towards Brigitte, inches away from her nose. The smoke snaked its way into Brigitte's nostrils as she inhaled. A final utter of refusal escaped Brigitte's slurring lips. Alister snuffed the leaf out and eased Brigitte gingerly down onto her navy dotted pillows. He moved her book to the night stand and grabbed the tray of herbal medicines. Alister turned around to survey Brigitte. She lay peacefully asleep, and out of the way. Alister hit the light switch and went downstairs. He deposited the tray on the kitchen counter and pulled on his jacket.

Deaton's call about the two healers that went missing that night troubled him. He needed to see the evidence, and without his daughter asking questions. She was already growing suspicious; he could tell. He wasn't going to let her fall in the cross-fire of anything. Alister grabbed his daughter's bike key, intent on reaching the hospital as fast as he could.

Isaac witnessed that all from behind the tall oak, completely perplexed. _Why did Brigitte's dad just drug her?_ The sound of an engine coming to life turned Isaac's head. He watched as Mr. Martin sped down the street on his daughter's bike. Isaac followed on all fours.

_(((((((((((((((Hi everyone! I'm going to continue the story as far as my mind travels! Can I just say that I was right about the druid eyes though! Ha! Last episode on 8/5 Jennifer's eyes glowed white when she forced Kali back. Awesome!)))))))))))))))))_


	8. Seeing Through Fog

Brigitte swung her leg off her bike and rushed into the school. She had woken up groggy and 20 minutes late, again. She had to settle for a pony tail and plain t-shirt with jeans and minimal make up. The ride to school had woken her up mostly, the last feelings of drowsiness still clinging to her. On the way to her locker she saw Lydia standing very close to a boy with short blonde hair. The two looked like they were exchanging something intimate so Brigitte tried to walk by, but Lydia called after her. "Brigitte! Hey!" Brigitte turned around and made her way back to Lydia. The boy said goodbye and left Lydia before Brigitte reached her.

"Who is he?"

"He's no one. How come you didn't answer my texts last night? I sent like 30." Lydia eyed her accusingly. "You weren't with Isaac were you?"

Brigitte laughed out loud. She had enough things going on in her life that she didn't need to clutter it with hooking up with a boy. "Honestly, Lydia. I've only been here for a week. No, I wasn't with Isaac. I was at home icing my ankle and then….." Brigitte drew a blank. She couldn't quite remember what had happened to her. All she could remember was icing her ankle and reading her book.

"Brigitte?"

She jumped a little. Fear materialized in Brigitte's eyes, but only stayed there for a moment. She regained her composure and Lydia knew better than to ask questions. "I fell asleep."

**Down the hall:**

Isaac stood there, facing his locker, listening to everything that was being said 50 feet down the hall. Stiles waited with him, eager to know more. "What's she saying now?"

"She's not saying anything. But her heart is racing. She's uncomfortable. She can't remember what happened last night."

"Well what **did** happen last night? You were there, you said you saw something." Stiles fidgeted on his feet, something he always did when he wanted information.

"Her dad set a leaf on fire and held it under her nose and she passed out. He drugged her." Isaac looked down, feeling guilty at having shared Brigitte's personal information. Stiles started to gabber on about the different reasons Brigitte's dad could have drugged her. Isaac left out the part about how he followed Brigitte's dad to the hospital. He didn't need Stiles getting excited. Isaac had seen Brigitte's dad park the bike far away, and merge himself into the crowd that was gawking at the doctor's body that was found. When the crowd had died down, and the police weren't watching the body as intently, Brigitte's dad had taken pictures.

Stiles said goodbye and left Isaac alone at his locker. He listened to Brigitte's heart beat race forward and slow down and race forward again. He could hear her try to control her breathing. He didn't know Brigitte very well but he was concerned for her. Isaac had a natural tendency to care for the helpless. Brigitte couldn't change what was happening around her and he didn't know how much she knew. She was still a mystery to him, but that only intrigued him more. When he thought about her he could only think about helping her, or the way she looked at him, like what he was saying was the most important thing she could be listening to in that moment. She made anyone she talked to feel important. Isaac had never really felt important. His dad had treated him like a beating post and Derek was never considering him.

The bell rang in his ears unforgivingly as he covered them and winced. He turned around and saw Brigitte coming up the hall way. He froze where he stood. He listened to her heart beat as she saw him. It slowed down to a healthy speed. _When she saw me her heart beat slowed down. I calmed her down._ That made Isaac feel helpful. With everything involving the alpha pack and murders, he had felt so helpless the past weeks; being helpful to someone made him feel useful again. He caught Brigitte's eye and smiled at her. Brigitte smiled back and tucked an imaginary hair behind her ear as her heart sped up, but this time for a less-threatening reason. _Well my usefulness was short lived. _Isaac sighed and headed for his first class.

**During first hour: **

Brigitte stumbled down the hallway, trying to reach the bathroom before she got sick. She had asked to be excused from her first hour when she felt nauseous. It was when she was in the hallway that she had really been struck with queasiness. Brigitte fell into the bathroom door and flung herself into a stall, hoping no one was in the bathroom. After a few painful moments Brigitte flushed last night's dinner down the toilet. Brigitte wiped her mouth and went to bend over the sink. She ran her hands under cold water and touched them to her forehead. A stall door behind her opened and Allison came out to wash her hands. Sparing Brigitte from her embarrassment, Allison smiled at her sympathetically and didn't say anything. Brigitte looked at herself in the mirror and it began to spin. Brigitte started to sway back and forth, feeling sick again. Allison stepped over to her and rubbed her back. "Brigitte, are you okay, do you want me to take you to the office?"

Brigitte didn't answer her. She felt like she was going to feint again, only this time the spots that appeared in her vision were white, not black. Brigitte stumbled backwards, losing her balance. Allison guided her to the wall and helped her sit down. "Brigitte, what's happening? Are you hurt? What do you want me to do?" Allison looked around frantically, deciding taking her to the office wasn't the smartest thing to do. Allison swung her phone out like a weapon and texted Lydia with lethal speed, "S.O.S. IN THE BATHROOM." Allison ran to the sink to wet a paper towel. She pressed it firmly to Brigitte's forehead. "Brigitte?"

Brigitte still didn't respond. She was staring straight ahead into nothing, seeing only colors and shadows of people. She heard voices. "_I'm going to be taken." _The colors before Brigitte's eyes shifted and she saw the shadow of someone hanging by their wrists and a sinister voice sneering at them. "_Your sacrifice will give me what is necessary to maintain balance."_

Lydia rushed into the bathroom but Brigitte didn't even blink an eye. Lydia went to Brigitte's side. "What is it Brigitte, what's wrong?"

Allison answered for her. "She's not responding to anything," she said worriedly.

Lydia leaning closer into Brigitte, peering into her eyes. "Her irises are a silverfish white. They look foggy," Lydia whispered.

"No, her eyes are green. Like they always are," objected Allison.

"I can see fog rolling in them," Lydia whispered again. Lydia looked over at Allison who was staring back at her curiously. Lydia shook her head and looked back at Brigitte eyes, relieved to see them green again. "It must have been a glare," she said, trying to convince herself. Lydia didn't know what to do with her cousin so she gently grabbed Brigitte by the chin and moved her head to the left and right, bringing her out of her trance.

Brigitte became aware again, recovering from her foggy spell. "I, I don't feel so well," she stuttered.

"I can take you home, I was going to leave after first period anyway," offered Allison.

"Thank you," sighed Brigitte.

"Will you be okay by yourself?" Lydia asked concerned.

Coming to her feet, Brigitte answered, "Yeah, I'm just going to sleep it off."

**In the parking lot:**

Isaac followed Boyd into the parking lot at a leisurely pace. He wasn't excited about going to Derek's, but he felt he should help the alpha. Isaac scanned the parking lot, hearing a familiar heart beat. Across the lot, Brigitte was getting into Allison's car. _That's a new twist._ Isaac watched them for a moment, but couldn't devote his attention to them because of Boyd. He had a job to do. He would find Brigitte later.

**In Allison's car:**

Apart from thanking Allison for the ride multiple times, Brigitte was quiet on the way home. She knew what had happened to her, but she was surprised she was gifted with the ability. In Indiana she considered herself an ordinary girl, even an ordinary druid. She wasn't really expertly talented at anything. The fact that she was blessed with the sight made her feel important, but wary. She had only ever met one druid with the sight, and she was sought out for her talents from all kinds of people. Looking back now, Brigitte realized that they were probably creatures, not people.

Brigitte didn't understand her vision fully, but she had an idea that she heard the murderer and their victim. Visions don't become clear until the seer has had plenty and knows how to decipher them; until then, it would be like wading through muddy water. She didn't know if she should tell her dad that she had a vision, or that she knew about the murderers. Brigitte felt all these decisions weigh down on her. _What do I do about the victim, how can I help them? _One thing was for sure though; her dad would notice her tattoo. Brigitte looked out the car window at the pleasant California houses and down at her tattoo that didn't naturally belong on her body. Her druid tattoo had snaked its way up her arm two inches further.

_(((((There's some action in the next chapter so hang in there! Also, for those of you who aren't sure on how to pronounce Brigitte's name, it is for sure NOT BriDget. There's no 'd'. And the 'g' should be sounded like the 'g' in 'gather, go, get.' Her name is also one of the maids from __The Princess Diaries 2__, Brigitte and Brigitta. __ )))))))))_


	9. Alpha Chase

Brigitte woke up sweating. All of her sheets were on the floor and she was wearing nothing but a long sleeve t-shirt and her underwear. Brigitte peeked at her clock, it was eight: she'd been out for ten hours. After Allison had dropped her off at her house Brigitte had collapsed onto her bed. The sleep had helped, but she still felt uneasy about her vision. She had done nothing to help the victim she had seen in her vision, or even investigate it. She felt like a coward. Brigitte rose from her bed, unwilling to sit idle any longer. Standing alone in her room, Brigitte realized there was nothing she could do, she was helpless. She began to pace. Brigitte's heels thumped on her wood floor. The droning rhythm of her footsteps calmed her mind, allowing her to assess her situation.

She leafed through all that she had found out in the past two days. _Sacrifices, three-fold deaths, werewolves, my visions: all of this is happening and I'm doing nothing. _In her frustration, Brigitte picked up a pen on her desk and threw it at the wall above her bed. It didn't do any damage and it didn't make Brigitte feel any better. _I could meditate, but I don't want to get eaten by bugs. _Brigitte began to snap her fingers and pace back and forth again. Any person who could have seen her in that moment would have thought she belonged in a mental institute: sweaty face, pajamas, pacing, and snapping her fingers.

While pacing, Brigitte ran through what had happened that day. _Allison probably thinks I'm crazy and Lydia thinks I'm crazier. _Something was nagging at the back of her mind, like she had forgotten an important detail, an item on a grocery list, an ingredient in a recipe; her bike in the school parking lot. _Shit._

Brigitte didn't want to leave her bike alone in an empty parking lot, practically inviting bad karma, so she pulled on more appropriate clothing and tip toed down the stairs; hoping her father wouldn't hear her leave, or better yet that he wasn't home. Inching her way past his office door, Brigitte saw him staring at a book open on his desk. He flipped a page. _The bestiary._ Brigitte became even more curious about what her father hadn't told her yet. She fantasized about barging in on him and demanding more information and bragging about her vision. Discarding that thought at how childish and stupid that would be, Brigitte rushed across the room and towards the garage.

Luckily, Alister had left the door open so Brigitte didn't have to worry about him hearing the loud mechanical door clink on its hinges. Brigitte stepped out into the cool air. The sky was a greenish blue and she estimated she only had ten minutes before it turned completely dark. The autumn breeze curled up her skin as she made her way towards Beacon Hills High. The early fallen leaves blew around in circles at Brigitte's feet. She kept her head down, not wanting to draw attention to herself. Not many people took walks right before the sun went down, or when the night temperatures reached 45 degrees.

Keeping to the sidewalks with street lamps, Brigitte reached the school ten minutes after the sun had went down. The walk had felt longer though because Brigitte had a peculiar feeling that someone was watching her again. Her bike was waiting for her where she had parked that morning. Brigitte jogged up to it, eager to be safe at home in her room. The nights in Indiana had been peaceful, like everything in the town was sleeping, but Beacon Hills felt different. It felt like everything was humming with life and that around every corner there was something or someone that didn't want to be bothered. Brigitte wiped the dew that had gathered on the bike seat off before she mounted. She unlocked her helmet from the side bar and started the bike up.

Brigitte couldn't go home until it was late and her dad was in bed, so she drove into town and stopped at a gas station to buy a drink. A feint bell went off as she left the mini-store and neared her bike. The sound of her engine starting filled the deserted station and echoed off of the rain roof.

Brigitte pulled up to a red light in the middle of town and waited for it turn to green. There was no one at the light except for her. She was tempted to run the red, but her thoughts were cut short when another rider pulled up right next to her. He was all in black and Brigitte couldn't label him. Another rider identical to the first pulled up on the other side of her. _That's not a coincidence._

The two riders exchanged glances at each other and then stared at Brigitte. Brigitte heard the rumble of their engines, but thought she heard a different sound underneath it; a more guttural sound, _like growling_. Brigitte saw a glare of red from the inside of the riders' visors. Brigitte's instinct told her to run like hell, or in this case, drive. When the light shifted green Brigitte pushed her bike as fast as it could accelerate, ignoring all state laws. The two bikers tailed her, making their intentions clear. This was a chase. Brigitte's fear turned into swift determination. She would not be easy prey.

The bikers showed no sign of letting up, and although her bike was fast, Brigitte's chasers' were just as fast. Brigitte hopped the curve onto the sidewalk. The two bikers followed her on the road, staying close to the curb. Brigitte cut a right turn unexpectedly, forcing her chasers to make wider turns to stay on her trail. Brigitte sped up again, going 70 in a 45. The two bikers pushed their throttle and flanked her on both sides, removing her ability to turn. The light ahead of them turned red, and despite the emptiness of the intersection, Brigitte braked hard. The two bikers zoomed past her. Brigitte turned left into an alley, following it as far as it would go. Brigitte looked behind her, and to her dismay saw the two riders in black gaining on her. She turned forward again, but it was too late.

She didn't have time to swerve out of the way of the large cardboard box in the middle of the alley way. She braked as much as she could before she collided with it. Her front wheel caught in the box and stopped rotating. The back wheel continued to rotate and the bike fell sideways and slid further down the alley, dragging Brigitte with it. Her pursuers came to a stop 20 feet away. Brigitte struggled under the weight of the bike, but finally managed to be free from it. Brigitte's leg felt hurt, but thankfully wasn't broken. Brigitte got to her feet and limped away from her stalkers. They moved in on her like predators picking easy prey. Brigitte heard them arguing.

"The rider at the hospital last night wasn't that small," said one of them.

"We can't take any chances." The other rider charged up to Brigitte and slammed her across the face. Brigitte fell to the ground, her vision spiraling. Her helmet was still on, but she felt like her face had been hit with a brick. _How can someone possibly be that strong. _Brigitte's head throbbed as it began to swell. She felt like she was suffocating. Brigitte pulled her helmet off and began to cough. Brigitte laid there, staring at the sky, unable to focus on anything or save herself. A growl of disbelief came out of one of the riders.

"Look what you've done! We were looking for a man, not a teenage girl!"

"Shut up!" The rider who had hit Brigitte crouched beside her and cocked his head. He began to unzip her jacket. Brigitte was still trying to stay conscious. She had her eyes closed but had an idea of what would happen next. Someone would find her, broken and bruised and defiled in the alley where her sexual predators left her. Brigitte sent a prayer up to the heavens, hoping someone would listen to her.

"Don't-" said the one who hadn't touched Brigitte, but he was cut short by the other.

"I'm just sending a message. We don't want anyone getting in our way, do we? Deucalion doesn't want third parties snooping in our business. Now hold her down." The rider moved to hold her arms down as the other crouched over her torso. Brigitte felt a slicing on her chest and began to struggle and whimper. She cried out as she felt thick blood run across her skin. She was muffled by a hand. The slicing didn't end as the rider carved into her chest. Brigitte felt a stinging and squirmed, but to no avail. Their hold on her was too tight. Brigitte felt anger and power pour into her as they touched her. Brigitte drifted away as the riders stood up and drove away, hearing only vague sounds until her mind shut off.

**Three Blocks Away:**

Isaac stumbled his way down the side walk, overcome with shock and sorrow. _They killed Boyd. Boyd's gone._ The encounter with the alphas at Derek's apartment had took a disastrous turn, resulting in the loss of Isaacs pack mate. Isaac needed to get to Scott's house and tell him what had happened. He didn't know what words he would use.

Isaac kicked a stray stone out of his way. It clattered into the rode when he felt something draw his attention. He looked around and didn't see anything, but he felt something. He could **smell** something. _Blood._ Isaac quickened his pace to a jog to follow the scent. He rounded a corner and ran a block. The smell became strong. He made a right into an alley and stopped short. It took seconds before what Isaac saw before him registered. "Brigitte!" With a shout Isaac shot forward like a bullet, reaching Brigitte's side in mere seconds.

"Brigitte? Brigitte?" Isaac stammered. Isaac's breath was heavy. _Not you two. I swear not you._ Isaac took his jacket off and folded it up to press it to Brigitte's chest to stop the blood flow. He didn't think it was deep, but he had no idea about first aid. Brigitte's eyes fluttered open from the contact. She waited for them to focus. "Isaac?"

With a breath of exasperated relief Isaac tucked a strand of hair behind Brigitte's ear. "Let's get you to the hospital." Isaac looked around, wondering if carrying her to the hospital would draw too much attention.

"No."

The scratchy whisper was Brigitte's. Isaac looked down again. "What do you mean? You need help."

"Take me home. Please Isaac. Just take me home." Brigitte's strength was weening. The loss of blood making her dizzy again.

"How am I going to get you home? It's miles from here, and if people see me carrying a bloodied girl….well I don't have a good track record with the police." Brigitte whispered again; this time, Isaac couldn't hear. "What?" He leaned closer, tilting his head and moving his ear over her mouth.

"Bike."

Isaac looked up and around. Brigitte's Honda was laying on its side farther down the alley surrounded by cardboard and trash. Isaac retrieved the bike from the pile of trash and rolled it over to Brigitte, picking up her stray helmet on the way. He put the helmet on her and eased his hands under Brigitte and lifted her up as if she were made of glass. He placed her on the back of the bike and sat in front of her. "You have to promise me you won't let go," Isaac said as he moved Brigitte's hands around his waist.

"Who would want to?" Brigitte moved closer to Isaac and held on tight as he released the clutch. With a smirk, Isaac sped away towards Brigitte's house.

Isaac parked the bike in the drive way. A light flared up in Brigitte's kitchen. Isaac lifted Brigitte again and went to the door. She was struggling to remain conscious. The door flew open, with Alister standing behind it with a worried expression. Isaac struggled to explain what happened, "I found her in an alley."

Shock exploded over Alister's face. "Get her inside. Put her on the counter."

Isaac gently laid Brigitte on her kitchen counter and took her helmet off. Alister peeled the clothing away that was covering her wound. Alister's attitude altered dramatically as he focused on healing Brigitte. He was all business. He rushed to a cabinet and pulled out all of his remedies. He hurriedly splashed a purple liquid on a towel and began to wipe at Brigitte's chest. The dried blood wiped away, revealing a wound still slowly bleeding. Alister and Isaac sucked breath in at the same time.

The alpha symbol had been clawed onto Brigitte's chest.

Alister swore in Gaelic and started to crush up plants and make a healing paste. Isaac ran his hands through his hair, appalled by what he saw on Brigitte.

"Who are you?" demanded Alister.

"I'm… I'm a friend from school." It was true more or less. Alister started to smear the paste over the alpha symbol. The smell was strong in Isaac's nose as he scrunched it up.

"And how did you so happen to stumble along my daughter?" Alister removed his fleece jacket and dropped in on the floor. It had paste all over it.

Isaac was taken aback by the extent of the druid tattoos all over Alister. Brigitte only had the blue curves and knots on her right arm. Alister's creeped towards his collar bone and neck and had them on both of his arms down to the faces of his hands. Isaac shifted his attention back to Alister's cold glare. "I was walking home from a friend's house." That was more or less true as well, if Derek can be considered friendly.

Alister grabbed Isaac by the nape of his neck and slammed him against the kitchen wall. "Tell me the truth boy! I know you can see my arms!" Alister's voice boomed throughout the kitchen. Isaac didn't answer right away. Alister's irises turned white and things all over the kitchen began to shake. Isaac tried to fight Alister's grip, but it was too tight. Even Isaac's wolf strength was no match for an enraged druid. Isaac gave in. "I smelt the blood. I know Brigitte from school. She asked me to take her home instead of the hospital."

Alister released his hold on Isaac and stepped back. With a face as hard as steel Alister ordered, "I think it's best you leave now. Thank you for bringing my daughter home."

With one last longing glance at Brigitte sleeping on the counter, Isaac ducked out of the garage door. Isaac went around the back of the house and waited at his usual spot in the woods.

Inside the house, Isaac could hear Alister saying things in Gaelic. Isaac could see them through the glass doors of the kitchen. Alister was holding smoking leaves all around Brigitte's chest, like he had done when he had drugged her. After Alister had stopped reciting Gaelic, he started to wrap Brigitte's wound in gauze. He lifted her up and moved her upstairs, out of Isaac's sight. When he came back down again, he cleaned the kitchen and went in his office. Isaac watched as Alister began to read out of a leather bound book. Soon after that, Alister turned off all the lights and went up the stairs again.

Isaac crept around to the front of the house. He saw a lamp on in Brigitte's room and could hear her steady breaths. _Safe and asleep, good. _Isaac turned to leave. He walked a few steps before he gave in to his temptations and ran at the house. He jumped up to a railing and pulled himself up to Brigitte's window with silent stealth. The window was noiseless as it slid open and he jumped inside.

Brigitte was laying on her back with her arms clasped on her stomach. _Like sleeping beauty. _Isaac tiptoed over to her. She looked so peaceful. Isaac placed a hand against the side of Brigitte's head and leaned down. He pressed a soft kiss on her forehead and stood up. "I promise they won't hurt you again," he whispered into the night. Isaac moved to the window. With one last look at Brigitte, he jumped out into the night.


End file.
